Super to Me
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Birthday Request. It may seem like Héctor is an ordinary man but in reality, he is less that ordinary, he is extraordinary, he is... Super. Hero Au


**Bobbie: Can you do a Coco au where Hector is a super hero. His super powers are super hearing. He can turn sound waves into energy or light energy. He has a super gorito. Oh and he is a technical and science genius. He his rich like Tony Stark aka Iron Man.**

 **Oh and imelda is still Hector's wife and she knows his secret identity as a super Imelda ain't no damsel in distress.(think of Meg from Disney's Hercules) They keep that Hector's a super hero from Coco to keep her safe.**

 **Ernesto is a super villain/crime Lord but he's also rich and powerful (like Lex Luther from superman)**

 **Oh and Miguel is Hector's sidekick with super hearing and has a power similar to Spiderman's spider-sense.**

 **Please do this on November 30th that is my birthday and it would make it a awesome birthday if you do it as a birthday request.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday Bobbie**_

 _ **BTW: I'm bad at describing houses so for the story I'm using the big house from Incredibles 2.**_

 _ **Also, I got a little caught up and changed their powers a little bit. Hope that's ok.**_

* * *

A large house stood isolated and surrounded by trees.

The house was owned by Hector Rivera, years ago he was a technological genius but he retired from that life when he got married. The money from his years of working helped paid for the house.

In the dining room, young Coco Rivera was busy writing on a little piece of paper. Her mother was in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee

While they were more than provided for, Imelda Rivera still worked at her families shoe business. When she started dating Hector, the woman made it very clear that she was no damsel in distress and didn't need to be provided for.

"Did you finish your breakfast, mija?" Imelda asked as she turned to pick up the dishes.

"Si, mama," Coco answered without looking up from her paper.

Just then, Hector walked into the dining room while buttoning the final button in his purple vest.

"Buenos dias, mi familia!" he greeted with a large smile.

Coco finally looked up from her paper with a bright smile, "Buenos dias, Papa!"

Hector gently kissed his wife's cheek as he grabbed a cup of coffee, and then sat in the seat next to his daughter. As he gently kissed the little girl's head, he noticed her finishing up her paper.

"Hey now, what are you working on?"

"My essay for daycare," the young girl responded, glancing up at him and holding up the small paper with messy scribbles written on it.

"Oh, can I hear it?"

Coco smiled excitedly and turned her paper to look at it.

As she cleared her throat, Hector took a sip of his coffee while Imelda listened and washed the dishes.

"My papa is a hero-"

The little girl was cut off by the sound of Hector choking on his coffee and Imelda dropping a plate in the sink.

"Lo siento! Lo siento, mija!" Hector gasped between harsh coughs.

"Sorry, mija. Continue," Hector croaked, glancing nervously at his wife.

Confused, Coco continued to read her paper, "My papa is a hero to me because he protects me from nightmares and even while my mama says she doesn't need it, he protects her too. My papa will always be a hero to me because I love him and he loves me,"

As Coco finished with a smile, tears could be seen in Hector's eyes, it could have been from the coffee, but also from happiness.

The man placed his cup of coffee down and lifted his daughter into his arms.

Coco squealed in delight as her papa placed multiple kisses on her head and squeezed her tightly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" the man smiled as Coco hugged him back.

"Aye! Look at the time!" Imelda suddenly cried out, "Come in mija, I'll take you to daycare on my way to work,"

Coco planted a final kiss on her Papá's cheek as the man gently placed her onto the ground.

The man followed the two ladies as they made their way outside towards the car.

"What're you doing today?" Imelda asked her husband as she strapped her purse on

"I have another lesson with Miguel today,"

Héctor had been teaching guitar lessons to Miguel for a little over a few months.

"Okay, you two take care," Imelda responded and gently kissed her husband before rushing towards her car.

"Bye Papá!" Coco called out from the window as the car pulled away

"Bye!" Héctor smiled and waved back.

As soon as the car was out of sight, the man stepped back inside and shut the door, locking it as well.

Héctor stepped away from the door, past the kitchen and towards the door that leads towards the basement.

Once in the lower section, Héctor walked past the old boxes and spider webs towards a large stack of boxes. The man pushed the stack aside to reveal a large metal door.

A panel was next to the door along with a small keyboard. On a screen above the keys were the bright green words: **PASSWORD**

Héctor swiftly typed in the words: _ **Remember Me.**_

A small beep came from the screen as the metal door hissed open.

Héctor entered a large hallway as the door closed behind him, immediately locking itself again.

At the end of the hall was another staircase that was circular and went down.

The stairs lead to a large workshop with a large computer screen on the wall, multiple pieces of tech, tools, and two glass cases.

In one case there was a costume that would fit a teen or someone younger. It had a red jacket with black pants, boots, and gloves. Beside the case was a white guitar with skeletal designs. Instead of wood, the guitar had a more technological look to it.

The other case had a costume that fitted an adult. It consisted of a white shirt, a purple jacket, brown pants, and black boots.

Héctor walked past the cases and the computer screen came to life as he sat down.

A news report came on.

 _"The crime rate continues to fall, all thanks to **the Skeletons Duo**. However, the rise of mysterious **De La Cruz** has people in terror bur hopeful thanks to-"_

"I'll always protect you," the man whispered to himself, "My Coco, my Imelda. Always,"

In truth, Hector was known as the Esqueleto Gritando. A Superhero.

* * *

 **Hector - The Esaueleto Gritando**

 **Powers: Sonic Scream, Enhanced Hearing**

 ** _Hector's gritos can cause massive sound waves and energy blasts._**

 **Miguel - Esqueleto Guitarrista**

 **Powers: Music Magic**

 ** _When Miguel plays the guitar, the magic of the music can either heal people or fix buildings or cause massive sounds waves._**

* * *

 **I was hoping to do more but I didn't have much time cause school and stuff.**

 **Also, think of De La Cruz like Obadiah Stane. Selling weapons to the highest bidder and trafficking in the black market.**

 **Maybe I'll continue but here's this for now.**


End file.
